


(Septic Sheep AU) Antidiom

by EsculentEvil



Series: (JSheepEgos) Septic Sheep AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BlackSheep!Anti, Blood and Injury, BrownSheep!Henrik, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, GraySheep!Jameson, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RedSheep!Jackie, Sheep, Shepherd!Sean, WhiteSheep!Marvin, YellowSheep!Chase, shepherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: AU where the Septics are sheep (the Ipliers are wolves) but Anti’s the black one: you know, the fabled black sheep of the family? He’s mischievous and malicious and isn’t afraid to murder a wolfto protect his fellow sheep, but most of this is just born of the fact that he feels super out of place amongst his white brethren.((Inspired by a conversation I had with Bonnie andSeán killing Sheep in the new Minecraft{basically: I joked that, “I go to Seán for comfort and he kills me D;<” (because my Chinese Zodiac is the Sheep/Goat) and then “[snuggles up to Anti instead]” which got me thinking...}))
Relationships: Hinted AntiHero - Relationship, Septic Family - Relationship
Series: (JSheepEgos) Septic Sheep AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Seán the Septic Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/620129536309346304/septic-au-antidiom-blacksheepanti-au)! =D

Seán lives in a cabin in the hills where he cares for and grazes with his sheep.

He has a herd of six and loves them dearly. Chase is the blondish one that likes to run around after things and toss them around too. Jackie is the reddish one that always runs with Chase but prefers tackling things and his fellow sheep. Jameson is the quiet grey one that sits and observes everyone. He’s usually joined by Henrik, the one with the browner wool, and Marvin, the white one.

Anti is Seán’s oddball sheep--his black sheep.

He likes to graze away from everyone else, only ever answers to Seán’s call, and only plays with Jackie (i.e.: they tackle and wrestle with each other’s horns). He’s a bit violent: kicking the legs, stomachs, chests, and even faces of people when pissed; and has been known to ram strangers when they get too close.

But he’s probably Seán’s favorite (Shhh!).

Because he was Seán’s first.

* * *

He’d found him in the forest behind his house: a bloody weeping black sheep.

The tiny thing had broken limbs and a sliced open throat.

He looked like a literal sacrificial lamb.

But he was alive.

* * *

Anti tried to bite him, as he was bundled up and carried, he was so afraid.

Seán was certain he’d have been cursing if he were human.

Instead, Anti just bayed loudly.

All the way home.

* * *

Seán made Anti a nest in his room made of the softest cotton.

Blankets and pillows gave the frightened animal a protective fort that only Seán ever disturbed, calming him and giving him a sense of much needed security.

The shepherd-to-be cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up gently.

Everything Seán did was careful and soft—like his cotton.

* * *

By the time Anti was well, he was chasing Seán everywhere.

Bahing quietly for food, silently joining the human in bed (he’s the best pillow, Seán swears), even picking things up from the floor to help the shepherd clean.

It was the cutest thing!

Then came jealousy.

* * *

Anti didn’t like the sudden infestation of new sheep.

They were unbearably loud and bigger than him and kept stealing his human. HIS human. They showed him no respect—even though he was the very first of Seán’s Sheep—and he hated them with a passion because of it.

Especially the one called Jackie.

He was the largest of them all with rustic red wool and a dark blue-tinted snout. All the other sheep respected him and he seemed to expect that of Anti, too.

The black sheep took great pleasure in being the outlier here.

For once.

* * *

Marvin baying loudly was Seán’s first warning.

His second was Jameson—normally so quiet—joining.

By the time Henrik and Chase were also baying, Seán was outside.

He’ll never forget just how red Anti’s blood looked against Jackie’s rustic wool.

* * *

Anti’s recovery this time was both faster and longer.

It was faster because Anti’s wounds weren’t as severe as they were back then. But it was longer because there were wounds and fears in Anti’s heart and mind that Seán, a mere human and new shepherd to boot, didn’t know how to heal.

How does one tell a sheep they were wrong to hurt another so badly or at all?

Especially when that sheep was just defending themselves from the other one?

* * *

By letting the sheep work it out themselves, apparently.

Every morning, the young shepherd would wake to a dark blue-tinted sheep’s face peering at him from beyond his window, its sky blue eyes locked onto Anti. And, at first, Seán was concerned about this: was Jackie just laying in wait?

Would Anti get hurt yet again?

But then the rustic red sheep began to bay loudly at him during feeding time, refusing to eat until he was sure that Anti had gotten something down first. Jackie’d even bring bouquets of [forbs and clovers](http://www.sheep101.info/eating.html#:~:text=Mostly%20sheep%20eat%20grass%2C%20legumes,leaf%20plant%20other%20than%20grass.) for Seán to give Anti.

And Anti **knew** it.

He could smell it, Seán figured out, on the leaves and flowers as he ate them. And, as a result, he stopped tensing and trying to leave the room when he saw Jackie looking at him through the window. They began talking to each other.

By the time Anti fully recovered, he seemed to no longer hate Jackie.

In fact, Seán thinks the red sheep is now the black one’s favorite.


	2. Sheepy Snuggles Speed Draw and Narration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [On my Tumblr](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625760631151329280/antihero-sheepy-snuggles-aka-anti-and-jackie) and [in my YEE Draws collec-tion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354707/chapters/62557993), I shared with you All an illustration to go with this story; now, I'm combining the two in a video! This is very similar to what I did with Rooftop Romance, as well, and it was a LOT of fun (tho stressful because I'm still new to all of this) so expect it to happen more!!! In fact, feel free to suggest what stories/drawings I should do this with next in the comments! =D

Enjoy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post card edits I talk about in the video can be seen [here](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625863567736979456/antihero-sheepy-snuggles-postcard-edition-my)!
> 
> Thoughts? =D


End file.
